My Little Pony Love is Power
by BookDragon10
Summary: The mane 9 sons and daughter's of the mane 6. On their journey to find love. As in their elements the elements of love. There will be struggle's and new possibly worse villains. Please read dont nock it till you try it.
1. Intro Pony Descriptions

Their will be a main nine, instead of the same old mane 6. I may or may not include the real mane 6. I will include Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, and Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. They will all have kids Luna an alicorn son and Cadence and Celestia an alicorn daughter all with an apprentice like princess Celestia had. The new mane 9 will be similar to the real mane 6 I give all copyrights to Hasbro and the makers of my little pony except for my made up characters. Also M for mature, May be cuss words. Warning will have different elements.

The pony's

Princess Wing Cress

Daughter of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor

Species, Alicorn

Cutie Mark is a Heart with Wings and a Cross crescent simble in the middle of the heart.

Her coat is a peach, with dark pink and white dots on some parts of her body. Her hair is blue, yellow and and orchid purple. She is a little taller then her mom and unlike her mom was born an alicorn. She wares red Orange armor shoes and crown and necklace.

Job- Leader of the newly official Sky Riders a pegaces racing team that aims to become stronger then the wonder bolts.

Prince Lunar Eclipse

Son of Princess Luna

Species, Alicorn

Cutie mark is, the moon over equestria with its shadow in the middle

His coat is a dark grey with a red bloody looking chest and belly, his flank like Luna's is instead a dark blood red instead of black. His hair is similar to his mom's but shorter and a darker blue.

He is also taller then his mom but just a bit shorter then his aunt Celestia. His tail is medium length for a regular pony, so it's short for an alicorn, it's a dark blue like his hair but with lighter red highlights then his bloody looking coat. He wears red golden, armor shoes and armor on his chest.

Job-To make a lunar eclipse

Princess Solar Eclipse

Daughter of Princess Celestia

Species, Alicorn

Cutie mark is the sun bigger then the moon and hovers over equestria almost covering it completely.

Her coat is a bright yellow her neck down to her chest is an almost blind brighter yellow that's almost a white. Her hair almost as long as her mother's consist of the colors neon orange, hot pink, rose red and burning flame red. Her tail is long and has the same colours of her hair.

Just a little shorter then her cousin. Her crown is long and sharp but pink with a yellow crystal at the top, and a similar necklace.

Job-To make a solar eclipse

Red Pop-Trust

Twin of Shiny Jewel

Species, Earth Pony

Cutie mark, is of a big red looking popcorn with three smaller different coloured ones an orange one, white one and yellow one.

She has a tomboy personality, unlike her sister Shiny Jewel. She keeps her hair short like a stallions, it's a burgundy red. Her coat is a darker red an almost burgundy orange. Her tail is short even for a stallion but, her eyes cant even compare to her sisters. Reds eyes are the lightest shade of blue, and the retinas with the perfect design's almost to resemble a crystal. Never gives up, trys her hardest and true to her heart. Is secretly the apprentice of Princess Solar Eclipse, only her and all the alicorns are in on it because of how rare it is for an earth pony apprentice but sooner or later she'll have to tell her sister.

Job-Works as a chef and baker, at her self owned restaurant, apprentice to Princess Solar Eclipse

Shiny Jewel-Communication

Twin of Red Pop

Species, Unicorn

Cutie mark, is a bright looking red ruby.

She is the exact opposite of her sister, Jewel is girly to the soul. She hates dirt her coat always as pink as cotton candy, and shiny as can be. Her hair as silky as the finest bed sheets and as soft as pillows, as blond as the sun, with cotton candy looking natural blue highlights. Her eyes the only disappointing thing to her are a lavender purple. One of the nicest mares out there, will say what bothers her.

Job-Is a jewel collector, is a fashion consultant as a side job.

Wonder Rush- Compatibility

Species, Pegaces

Cutie Mark, two books facing opposite directions, with lighting bolts in the books.

He is wild but calm, a little crazy but we'll mannered, immature as well as mature. Fast is for sure, at reading and racing. Reading is something he's not afraid to show, but flying he'll keep to himself unless necessary. Serious but funny. His hair short in the front but poofy in the back. The colour of his hair is a dark shade of blue but much lighter than Prince Lunar Eclipse blue. His coat dark green, a line on his back heading towards his flank making a circle around his cutie mark. His tail is the same colour of his hair, but it's also poofy. Cousin to Tech-ie Tabb and Tuty Fruity.

Job-Runs a library

Roxy Starlight- Love

Species, Unicorn

Cutie mark, one big neon orange rock with two smaller hot pink and grassy green ones on opposite sides of the bigger rock and have eccentric glow to them. The big Orange rock with a deep red heart in the center.

Loves to play with her glow in the dark rocks with the younger kids. Hates rules but always listens. Her dark long spiky lavender hair with dark green highlights is her so called weak points, since she always wanted bright hair she came up with glow in the dark magic which got her, her apprentice ship with Lunar Eclipse. Her darker burgundy purple coat with her hair colour makes her neon pink eyes sparkle like stars. Although she may seem weak she has strong power something Lunar Eclipse noticed when he first met her.

Job-Sells her glow in the dark rocks, is the aprentice to Lunar Eclipse.

Tech-ie Tabb- Expectetions

Species, Earth Pony

Cutie Mark, newspaper with coffee mug.

An average news reporter he love his coffee, tea, any hot drink will do. His young features mean no facial hair but he has some brown and light blue locks on his head. A full head of hair a nice soft tail. His plain light brown coat the perfect male, in business. Makes money good support.

Bad thing is his over self esteem. No mater what you reject his sale price he'll either lower it or raise it take it while you can and move on. Unless he's trying to barginn. Who knows what else he's good at. Other wise for his good looks there's not much else to him. Cousin to Tuty Fruity and Wonder Rush.

Job-Self employed sales man.

Windzy 'Squall' Curse- Bond

Species, Pegaces

Cutie Mark, is a piece of paper kind of like a scroll with a tornado on it.

His hair is grey and black. His coat a dark blue and red orange mixed colour. His navey blue eyes bring him all together. He is a shy but handsome young man. Loves to pick fights and will stand up for any one he's known for a long time. Ever since his parents abandoned him and he met Princess Wing Cress he's been her apprentice and body guard.

Job-Body Guard to Princess Wing Cress, and also one of her two apprentices.

Tuty Fruit- Commitment

Species, Earth Pony

Cutie Mark is of some multi colored jelly beans.

She's always devoted to any thing she does and try's to never give up. She has a orchard pink coat and blue barry purple hair. She cousins to Tech-ie Tabb and Wonder Rush. She'll do anything new that seems fun. She loves to have fun and to be colourful.

Job- Runs a candy Shop

Neon Lights- Friendship

Species, pegaces

Cutie Mark, spotlight

Of course she thinks of his friends feeling before her owns. She'll do whatever she can to make their days happy and magical. Love for her friends is her first priority. Her yellow eyes match how peppy she is when she wakes up. Her blue coat matches her high up personality. And her pink and red hair matches her fiery spirit. This makes her a number one for being an apprentice to an alicorn princess.

Job- apprentice to princess Wing Cress.

Mystic Beam- Undersanding

Species, unicorn

Cutie Mark, a yellow, blue and purple beam.

Fallows the rules and trys her hardest to understand anything anyone says or does. Never doubts anything unless she doesn't understand it. Her grey eyes hardly match her unique hidden true personality. Her dull brown hair hardly matches her under estimated heart. And her orchid purple and black coat.

Job- Is the leader of the new cutie Mark crusaders.


	2. Parent's of the mane nine

The sun was bright almost blinding. Soon it dimmed into nothing but darkness. But than again it became blinding. Just a single star in the sky, a big yellowish orange star. The sun, the brightest star, but it doesn't mean it's the strongest.

Apprentice day,

The day all the alicorn princesses and princes come together with their apprentice('s).

Princess Wing Cress with her two Pegasus apprentices, Windzy "Squall" Curse the element of Bond, and Neon Lights her element being the element of friendship. Neon Lights goal as an apprentice is to become an alicorn, Squalls goal is to find the parents who abandoned him and why.

Princess Solar Eclipse with her apprentice Red Pop element of Trust. Although Red pop may seem to not be worthy of being an apprentice to an alicorn princess you are all wrong she is a very important role as not only an element of love but also everyday life, her red popcorn unknown to her surroundings but only to her and the princesses/ her family. Is that the red looking popcorn is actually an upside down heart. Her goal is to be liked for herself and not as an apprentice to a princess.

And lastly Prince Lunar Eclipse with his apprentice a unicorn named Roxy Starlight, her element the most impressive and important the element of love itself. Her goal is to be not known and liked as the element of love but as herself and as an more then powerful 'average' unicorn, and for her secret crush to become more, can't the element of love have a little herself?

Parents of the mane Nine.

Here's the deal with the parents it's complicated they are all brother and sisters the parents are the mane six. The reason for this is twilight is the mom to all of them but their birth mom's are the rest of the main six. So pretty much twilights element combined with the rest of the mane six, sorry if you don't understand this but the list should help. Also they all know their all brother and sister, and who their mom's and elements are. So I take away when I said Tuty Fruit, Wonder Rush, and Tech-ie Tabb were cousins I messed up on my part so my apologies. I'm sorry this is so disorganized this is my first ever my little pony fanfic and I'm trying to be as serious as possible with it.

The parent list.

Twilight + AJ=

Earth pony-Red Pop~ Trust

Called the Twin of Shiny b/c they were born on the same day only seconds apart

Earth pony-Tech-ie Tabb~ Expectation

Twilight + Rarity=

Unicorn-Shiny Jewel~ Communications

Called the Twin of Red b/c they were born on the same day only seconds apart

Twilight+ Pinkie=

Earth pony-Tuty Fruit~ Commitment

Unicorn-Roxy Starlight~ Love

Twilight + Rainbow Dash=

Pegasus-Neon Lights~ Friendship

Twilight + Flutershy=

Pegasus-Wonder Rush~ Compatibility

Unicorn-Mystic Beam~ Understanding

Twilight + ?

Pegasus-Windzy 'Squall' Curse~Bond

So if it says for example twilight+ someone, that some one raised them. Twilight did help they live in the castle with each other. 'Squall' didn't tho because he was abandoned so no one in the mane six is his birth mother but twilight is still his mother. The mane Nine are as old as the mane six is in the television show now

This information will start our story of the Powerful New mane Nine.


	3. Chap 1, alicorn, bargins, and dinner

"Kids time to return inside dinners done. Don't forget my little pony's tomorrows an important day for all of you it's apprentice day."~ Twilight said looking at her grown mares and colts.

"But Mom Twi, it's not important for me I'm not an apprentice, instead of happiness it brings me sadness because tomorrow marks the day we all must move out and start our own lives."~ Mystic Beam reply'd in his shy soft voice he got from Flutershy it's almost as if he where the male version of Flutershy except for his colouring and species.

"Well Myst it'll be ok I'm your buddy remember I get to live with you. Buddy system, all the apprentices will live in the castle in Canterlot Castle with their Teachers."~ Wonder Rush, trying his hardest to sound smart like his mother's but it somehow almost always came out wrong.

As rush was talking Red rolled her blue Crystal eyes not wanting to hear any more of this stupid buddy system of course she would miss her brothers and sisters how could she see them when she was so far away?

"So it's me, and Neon Lights"~ Roxy Starlight, said in a bit of an over excited tone she was wise but at most times will act a bit like her mom Pinkie Pie.

"Huh you forgaa..."~Twilight

"Naw she din't ma'am!, 'sorry for puttin my hoof in your mouth'" ~Red Pop. She has an accent like her mom Applejack.

Red took her hoof out her mom's mouth, but the look twilight gave was almost muderious.

"Kids you all wash up I need to talk to Red alone. "~Twi

"Ok mom Twi." So they all went inside to see their other parents.

Inside for dinner Pov.

"Wonder what mom Twi had to say to Red?"~ Wonder Rush

"Ok darlings please sit I made salad, mom AJ made an Apple pie, and Mommy Pinkie made cup cakes, Spike made Burritos, mom Twi made lemonade, and Mom Flutershy made a Vegi Stew."~ Rarity, told the now young adult kids.

"Ohh..ah hope you enjoy it took some time t' make it. Sounds like good eats too."~AJ noticing her daughter was gone.

"Uh mom, I'll miss your Apple Pie's, how about ah buy some. About, five bits for now then ah will send ya another ten when ah move?"~Tech-ie Tabb, with his half AJ accent and half modern one, always trying to buy or sell something.

"When'ya gonna stop tryin t' bargin my apple products?" She loved her son but at times his barging ruined moments.

"When my cutie mark changes my talent."

"So, never. Where's twilight and Red?" She shaked her head. He was a smart boy, but a smart alic too.

"Talken bout somthin private outside."

"Hmm, I'll go and see y'all stay in here."

Twilight and Reds Pov.

"I told you to tell them Red if you don't and they find out you didn't tell them, in time they'll be upset. Especially Jewel." She said this with a kind worried expression.

"I know ah but I don't want them to pesky me bout it." She looked down at the floor only to examine her mother's wings and horn, as big as they where it scared her she may be just an earth pony but she wondered what would happen if she did something amazing.

"What If ah become an alicorn ah am not good with responsibility. Ah'm just scared."

Twilight looked at her daughter in amazement and frowned. She was surprised her daughter was so scared. "Red Pop you look me in the eyes!" She ordered her daughter in a tone she only used in great importance.

"You will do amazing things you already have. You don't have to be scared I know I was. You will be proud and joyful if you do become an alicorn, you will be fine I promise you I was scared too when I became an alicorn I was unsure. But without help from your mom Applejack I couldn't no wouldn't be who I am today and you, you sweet thing are one of the fourteen most important things in my life, you'll be great."

Red looked deep into her mother eyes. Then quickly looked away. "I'm so...sorry ma'am Twi ah love you."

With tear'ed eyes she met her mom's eyes.

"Its fine like I said, your family will always be their for you."

"Ugh, Twilight? Ohh... what's wrong Red ya'ok someone hurt ya cus ah can get them if they did." ~AJ

"No ma'am I just needed some advice from ma'am Twi" AJ looked a little disappointed she couldn't help her daughter.

"Ah ok, but y'all remember I'm here too... ok. Red?" ~ AJ

"Of course. Ah can't forget."


	4. Chap 2, House's, Buddy's and Excitement!

Dinner starts~

"So Red sweat what did you talk to mom twi about?"-Shiny Jewel with her proper accent almost exactly like her mom rarity' s with only minor differences.

"Nothin, I mean not nothin but I'll tell everyone in a sec let them eat some'mor first ok." Looking into her sisters confused eyes that's all red could reply not trying to sound worried it didn't work well.

"So uh how's the food is it ok I mean I hope you like it I worked hard to make it taste good since its the last meal together like this for a very long while."~ Flutershy trying not to cry she had Mystic and Wonder, but helped raise the rest they where all her kids she loved them with her whole soul.

"Its great mom love it, I mean where not moving that far only to another small town what's it called?"- Mystic trying to look at the happy things which is very difficult for her since the bad things are the first things that come to her head.

"I know! I know! Trotington!"- Pinkie

"Yea, it has hardly as much ponies then here."- Mystic

"Look at the up's not downs, search for the bright side there's always one upside to ten downsides."-Tuty Fruit

"Uh everyone can I say somethin?"- Red as she was trying to get everybody's attention over their loud talking.

"Of course Red sweet, no one's stopping you."- Shiny Jewel.

"Uh I'm sorry for not sayin this earlier nd all but I won't be goin to Trotington I'm moving to the castle to be the apprentice of Princess Solar Eclipse."

"What?!"~Everypony

"You couldn't have told at least me sooner it took me forever to find a place that the both of us could enjoy!?"~ Jewel with a tone of anger in her voice

"I was gonna bring you candy everyday." Tuty Fruit, with disappointment

"I made you pictures of each of us for you and Shiny Jewel to put on the walls but now I don't know who to give them to."~Mystic Beam with concern

"I made a book of each of us for your living room."~ Wonder Rush with doubt

"Oh goodie you can hand out plan flits for my business."~ Tech-ie Tabb not paying attention and imagining his future and all the money he'll make

"Aww why didn't you say you where coming to oh well I can make even more glow in the dark rocks how exciting!"~ Roxy Starlight said sounding and acting a bit like her mom pinkie pie

"Well then I suppose I can accept this new information but you owe me a race even if you don't have wings."- Neon Lights, replyed being only the perfect combination of her parents her love of racing and knowledge, one day she will surly make a perfect Alicorn.

"Ah'm sorry ah disappointed some of ya and ah'm sorry ah didn't tell ah'll y'all sooner."- Red Pop with tears in her eyes looking mainly at Shiny Jewel she is her twin.

"Why ya din't disappoint no-pony ya made me proud and ah'll y'all family."- Applejack said of course she knew but the rest of the parents didn't excluding Twilight.

"I'm proud you finally told me sweet it took long enough, but now what do I do with the house who will live in it?"- Shiny

"Why ya will ah thought that's why ya bough'it?"-Red

"Why of course at first but just because you changed location doesn't mean I won't be tagging along I am your buddy and to say the least your twin."- Jewel

"So your really coming to canterlot with me."- Red

"If I said so of course I am."- Shiny Jewel

"Well ok."- Red Pop

Time for Bed~

"Well kids your not kids any more your the ages when we met each other right girls."- Twilight

"Wow it's true you guys are the ages we all met how exciting."-Flutershy

"We all love you guys"- All the parents

"I hope we all find love!"- Roxy said over excited at the idea of finding that special somepony

"Well Roxy that's up to us but don't you like... oh yea can't say it out loud good thing I caught myself."- Mystic said almost forgetting what she was saying because all eyes where on her.

"Well any hoof good night see you in the morning."-Twilight


	5. Sorry

My writing app deleted all my writing, So for two months I won't be able to post a chapter. It was very long and I was going to upload a new story. So for now I'm sorry and I'll know for the future to backup my writings.


End file.
